The Return to Hogwarts
by Erin9723
Summary: It's been three years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione have all gone their seperate ways but when a dark force returns to Hogwarts, how will they cope returning back to where it all began?
1. Hermione

Hermione sat at her desk, and reviewed some papers by candlelight, it was early Satuday morning and she still had not returned home after and early start yesterday, she knew she was working herself crazy but anything to be restricted from the reality of it all. Occasionally, Crookshanks would leap elegantly onto the old, oak desk and brush her tail underneath Hermione's pale neck, in an attempt to distract her from her work so they could both go home.

Crookshanks had become a very big part of Hermione's life since she had left the wizarding world, she was the only thing that she kept from the wizarding world, except her wand which she kept in a small wooden box beneath her bed. Crookshanks, after all, was her cat and she couldn't bare to ever part with her, she may be that little reminder of the wizarding world but she was also a reminder of how well she had done after leaving it too.

It had only been three years since the war over Hogwarts, everyone had moved on and yet something inside her restricted her from doing so. She had passed all her exams with flying colours after returning to the ruined castle a year later, she was the only one who did and was left with Ginny and Luna for company, their madness and drove her nearly over the edge.

She knew where everyone else had ended up, either Aurors or Professors or some even went abroad, Hermione however wanted to stay as far away from the wizarding world as possible, when she announced this to Professor McGonagall you can probably imagine her reaction, afterall Hermione was the smartest wizard she had met in a long time and to throw the opportunity of a high ranking job down the drain was unheard of. Just picturing her face sent shivers down her spine, she looked like a time bomb which was about to explode, Professor McGonagall usually calmly contained her anger however at that moment you could see it on her face. It wasn't a simple stern look, it was a face full of anger, full of shock.

Hermione for many years at Hogwarts had researched multiple career paths for someone of the wizarding world, however none of them suited her. She had read every book out of the library that were based on different wizarding jobs, it wasn't the qualifications that were the problem for her, it was just the actual job description. An Auror: fighting dark wizards, nowadays that job wis probably a lot lesson exciting and the adrenaline rush would most likely die down quickly, after all there was no one for the wizards to follow in their strive to win over the Ministry. A Healer: healing mysterious injuries caused by duels and hexes, since the downfall of Voldemort any hex or duel was instantly turned over to the Auror Department as they were classified under the Dark Rights Movement and therefore Azkaban was the fate of the wizard who had cast the spell.

So, after a lot of reading (and numerous headaches) she had taken up the option of a job in the Muggle World, her ambition before she knew that she was a wizard was to be leader of the free world, which in this case had resulted in her becoming Prime Minister of London. The pay was rather high and although past Prime Minister had assesed the job as stressful and that it seemed like the entire world was against you, Hermione hadn't found this at all. She had merely done exactly what the country needed, having first-hand experience of a simple life with money struggles, she knew the exact answer to everyone's problems and the world was soon on her side of the argument.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, remembering the delighted cheers of the people outside 10 Downing Street when she was announced Prime Minister, of course she expressed her condolences towards the ones who hadn't been as successful as her, but inside she had been jumping for joy. She remembered one of the first file which she had opened was her own, however it had made her mood not as joyful as she came across her birth certificate, only to find that her parents' names were no where to be seen. It brought memories of her final year at Hogwarts back as she made her parents forget their daughter and she remembered standing in the hallway watching her face disappear from all the family photos.

She had long since forgotten about them though, you may think, how could you ever forget the many role models in your childhood, but in all honesty it wasn't that hard for Hermione to close one door on her old life only to open another in her new. She still held onto a picture of them, despite this, it rested on her bedside table and she would look at it every night as a teardrop rolled down her cheek but it would be almost as if none of that had ever happened when she awoke early the next morning.

Hermione, all of a sudden jumped in her chair as a loud, booming knock came from the oak door of her office, and then a tall, gangly man walked in, he had a blue-striped suit on with a red tie his brown hair was in a quiff and he stood with a very confused expression on his face. "Miss Granger, shouldn't you be at home by now?"

"Yes, Mr Fredrickson, I probably should but what's at home that isn't here?" Hermione looked up at the man, who had assisted her so greatly ever since she had decided to run for Prime Minister, he was very stern looking but he had a kind heart. "Here, I'm not alone and I have something to occupy my mind. Anyway, did you come in here just to lecture me?"

"No, Miss, you have a visitor," Mr Fredrickson announced. "She insisted on coming to see you, if you want my opinion of the woman she's entirely mad, she can't stop explaining about how urgent at is that she tells you, something about history repeating itself."

"Well, I didn't ask for your opinion of her, did I?" Hermone replies rather sternly, "I am someone who likes to make her own judgements and only when she knows a lot about the person, although your opinion is greatly appreciated."

"Are you sure that you want me to let her in, Miss?" Mr Fredrickson asks, still slightly concerned about the matter at hand, "I've never seen her in my life, she looks as if she's just returned from a fancy dress party, with her green cloak and witches hat to match!"

Hermione's eyes widen, how could this be happening? Mr Frederickson knew everyone who she knows, but from the description of her clothing, this can't be just anyone, she must be very bold and very concerned. That's when it clicks, the cloak, the hat, th history, the only thing that lies in her history now is the wizarding world, and it's returning to her.


	2. Ron

Read and Review!

Ron lay on his comfortable double bed, staring up at the cracked ceiling of his bedroom as he imagined the life he wished he could've lived if only Hermione had stayed with him, a life full of romance and adventure, just how it used to be in the times that Voldemort was around. He had gone down to the library many times and sat with Hermione whilst she studied for end of year exams which were months away, even when she returned for her final year, Ginny had barely ever spoke of her. The most she might've said about her is that she was fine, just fine, never mentioned whether she asked about him but then again Ron never asked Ginny to speak to her and it's not as if he sent any letters via owl to her. If only they would've been able to live long and full lives together, but of course, yet again, the muggle world and education came first and Hermione had left Ron and the Wizarding World entirely behind her.

It was all over now, he hadn't got the girl and he hadn't spoke to his supposedly best friend in years, instead he was left with being his brothers right hand man in his joke shop. It wasn't ever supposed to have ended like this, everyone was going to live happily after the downfall of Voldemort and yet he barely spoke to the rest of his family and who knows what life Harry had made for himself.

It was probably a great one, he always got what Ron wanted, whether it be the bravery or the loyalty or the remembrance, it was always Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord, no mention of anyone else who had taken part, no mention of the lives that we're lost along the way and Ron hated him for it. His family no longer spoke to him either he was just, as his father had put it, another Percy, I don't think anyone ever thought they'd see the day that Ron Weasley had turned into Percy Weasley. How did that ever come about? Well, as you probably already know Percy had chosen the Ministry over his family and Ron had found that he, himself had chosen to defend Harry over his family too.

The divition of his family was all down to Harry, it had been a horrible argument between Ron and his father and believe or not, at this point Ron was still defending Harry, can you believe it? His father was outraged at the Daily Prophet and how they had fail to recognise everyone's help in the downfall of Voldemort, he said Harry was probably loving all the fame and was most likely getting a large sum of money out of it too. Ron, however, defended Harry and said that he would never be so greedy to take all the fame and fortune for himself, he knows who helped and Ron was so sure that Harry would correct the Daily Prophet's error. Not long after he had stormed out with a suitcase full of clothes and his wand and broomstick and flown off unsure of where to go, days and months past and everyday Ron would read every single detail of that newspaper for any sign of recognition but none was to be found. Luckily, George had felt sorry for him and since he had a spare vacancy was willing to give him a place to stay in return for being his shop partner.

Ron was thankful and probably will be for a long time to come, but it did become annoying when Angelina Johnson moved in, they would constantly be together, her and George. Gazing lovingly into one another eyes, wrapping them arms around each other like blankets, Ron hated to admit but he had grown jealous of his older brother. The brother who was kicked out of his final year of Hogwarts because of a practical joke, but ever since Fred had died, George had become a very compassionate sort of guy and Ron recognised the change in him.

Ron clambered out of bed and stood in the middle of his messy bedroom, he hadn't got changed the night before, he barely ever changed at night, he didn't see the point of it. So he pulled off his grungy old sweater as well as the top underneath and put a fresh, clean t-shirt on instead, not forgetting his to replace his old jeans with some new ones as well. As Ron raised his head from his clothes he caught sight of a sharp spark coming from outside, no likely George showing off to his 'beloved Angelina' again. Ron grabbed his old trainers and shoved them on over his socks that were covered in holes, after all their was no more mum to darn them for him. All of sudden, Ron stopped everything he was doing as he heard George shout up the stairs to him.

"Ron, someone's at the door for you," he shouted, Ron reacted with wide eyes and raced down the stairs, he never got visitors anymore. No one cared about him except for George of course, no one gave him a second glance, so for a visitor to come for him was a great shock.

He gathered himself together before calmly walking into the living room where George had welcomed the visitor in, sitting on the patchwork sofa was a face he had seen before but not in a long time. He was a tall and rather chubby man, he made the sofa bend in the middle from his gigantic weight, he turned when he heard Ron at the doorway of the living room and smiled the most friendly smile. In his light blue eyes were tears, not tears of sadness but tears of joy, he still had the same scraggly hair and beard and it still got in his face but it was a kind and caring face all the same. Ron was so overwhelmed he couldn't help but just run to the man and wrap his arms around him like he was twelve years old again.


	3. Harry

Harry was out for his early morning walk to work at the Ministry of Magic, just outside of the entrance was a squib selling the Daily Prophet and as on this particular day that Harry was feeling generous he bought a newspaper from the man and paid five times the amount he should've. That's what Harry was mostly known for, his kind and compassionate heart, Harry always felt like he was much too rewarded for the defeating the Dark Lord and knew that many people's lives were made worse due to being accused of siding with him or earning money for working for him and were given a hard time finding jobs. However, that's not all Harry was known for, after the Battle of Hogwarts he was offered a job as an Auror and after many years had managed to be promoted to Head of the Auror Department as he had helped to put many Death Eaters behind bars no matter how much of a fight they put up.

Harry entered the toilets which was the most direct route to the Ministry, he stood himself on top of the seat and with a flush of the chain he founded himself being zapped through a narrow pipe and eventually ended up coming out of a floo powder fireplace. He was greeted by many people along the walk to his office and gave them a wave and a smile in return. Harry knew that they only really knew who he was in relation to Voldemort and so Harry had made it his mission to become better known for something else, he doubted that he could ever truly do this because it's not as if there will ever be another dark time like their was his downfall. However, their was still his followers (known as Death Eaters) who were trying to contact each other and get together in secret, but their plans had never worked and Harry planned to make sure that they never did, who knows what the Death Eaters could do if someone riled them up enough, their was every possibility that Draco Malfoy was a spy for them but their was no mark and therefore no evidence that this could ever be true at all, after all he had been seen fighting against them.

One of Harry's assitant auror's was, in actual fact Draco Malfoy, it had been quite a shock to Harry that he'd have to work alongside Draco in order to defeat people such as Draco's father, but Harry could never forget the time when they arrested Lucius Malfoy (Draco's father). Of course their were many witnesses as to who was a Death Eater and who wasn't durimng the Battle of Hogwarts and it was evident that Lucius was definately not on the same side as the Ministry. Harry had been the one to duel with him and later take him to court but Draco had been their assisting as his job description reads, but Harry could see the hurt on his face as he watched his father battle his boss, you would've expected Draco to run to his dad's assitance and go into hiding with him but he didn't. After a few minutes of dueling Harry lay on the floor as Lucius stood over him, Harry was unarmed and instead of death blow which Harry had expected, towards his left he heard a shout of "Stupefy" and Lucius fell unconcious on the floor beside Harry. Their was alot of talk in the Ministry after this event and Draco had stayed very quiet during the entire of his father's trial, he knew he would be sent to Azkaban, their was no doubt about that and no one at all chose to defend Lucius and it was a day that Draco proved his loyalty to Harry.

Harry hadn't seen much of the rest of his old fellow Hogwarts students and just so he knew that they were safe, he kept up to date with their jobs. He knew that many of them had secure jobs, but a few of them had fallen off track and Harry had gone to help. However, he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione, he knew what they both thought of him and therefore felt that his input would just worsen the situation. He thought that they would be friends always after what they went through together at Hogwarts, he thought they'd still be friends even when they were old with wrinkled faces and grey hair and he always thought that he and Ginny would've got somewhere in their relationship but the media had got inbetween them and her anger had grown as she and the rest her family were never mentioned that they were present during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Harry had tried to explain to the Daily Prophet that he was being given to much attention for what had taken place at Hogwarts, he explained absoloutly everything that had to take place in order for Voldemort to die and yet all they said in the newspaper was that he was very greatful for all the recognition. Of course this was true but they had left out the important parts, the parts that were supposed to fix broken relationships between friends, no one believed that Harry had tried so much to see that others receive recognition but in the end all they got underneath the long article was their names in very, very small print. Anyone else would think it a line simply to divide two articles but it wasn't and it seemed like only Harry knew this, at first he had asked for one newspaper to be dedicated to the Battle of Hogwarts and allow everyone a page of their own because that would be the greatest thank you he could give them.

He knew that now he only had about two friends, and before you say something, no they're not Ron and Hermione, but in actual fact they were Kingsley Shacklebolt (the newest Minister for Magic) and believe it or not, Percy Weasley. Ever since Harry had become abandoned by all of his friends and people who he trusted (which included the Weasleys), Percy had come to him and explained how terrible it is to be deserted by one's own family and since then had become great co-workers. That's all they were co-workers, they don't speak otherwise only to discuss work and any extra help that each other might want, they hadn't yet got to the status of friends as Percy was very strict on his friends and always will be.

As Harry walked to the door to his office he knew something wasn't quite right as the door had been left slightly ajar and he always made a point to lock it entirely, every cupboard and every drawer. Harry took his wand out of his back pocket and held it at the ready, there were no secrets in this room he made a point not to keep any secrets as he knew that their was always someone who thought suspiciously of him. He pushed the door further open and glanced around the room, nothing was out of place but then he caught the head of someone, they sat in his office chair looking out of the window, all Harry could see was a tall, pointed wizard hat and beneath it is fiery red hair.

The chair spins around and Harry smiles slightly as he realises who sits in the chair, but all the same it did seem slightly suspicious, "Harry, we need to talk."


End file.
